Slave to Nightmares
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Having nightmares were something he was accustomed to. Having her to comfort him was new, and well appreciated.


Disclaimer: George Lucas probably wouldn't appreciate me using his character's, but I feel as though I am owed for Jar Jar Binks!

Warning: Smutty, un beta'd and the ramblings of my inner brain. Beware!

* * *

><p>He had been plagued with them all his life. There was nothing worse than the gripping fear that wouldn't let him go. He would sit up quickly and be drenched in sweat with nothing but shadows to calm the storm.<p>

But not this night. "Ani?"

"I'm fine, go back to sleep."

"No. Tell me." he looked at her and smiled, to have an Angel to pull him from the nightmares, the day mares, the haunted dead and all the blood he'd seen was more than he deserved.

"My mind just won't let go of the Zygerrian's." He said, not looking at her large brown eyes that were full of sadness. He felt her lips press against the long scar that stretched over his shoulder. The white angry lines were faded from age, but their existence had caused her to cry the morning after their wedding. He had woken to her staring at the mess of scars on his back, she had asked curiously if he had gotten them from some stupid stunt in Jedi training. He had simply responded that they were from before he was a Padawan.

Slavery was cruel. But he never felt ashamed in her eyes. She had kissed every single scar and then some. "I'm sorry Ani." He shook his head and pulled her tight to his chest.

"It's in the past Angel. My mind just won't let go."

"I can't imagine-"

His eyes grew cold, "You will never know that pain. I will make sure of that." She cupped his cheek and pressed her lips against his. Her lips did not yield to his, but carried on down his neck and to his chest.

She trailed her lips further down and he groaned she laid open mouth kisses on his hard stomach muscles. She nuzzled the soft blond hair that led her to his hard erection. She flicked the tip of her tongue over the head and he moaned, grabbing her shoulders to pulled her up.

"No, you need to forget. You need me to love you," she said kissing down the long shaft.

"Of course you get creative when my control is gone and I'm tired" he groaned as her lips begun to torment him. She kissed his palm, "Is that a no?" she said coquettishly, pinning his arms to her side and continued her torture.

"Nev- Oh!" His head thrashed about as her ministrations drove him closer. His mind drew blank and he was rendered to muttering her name repetitively, both cursing and praising her talented mouth.

He felt the shock of loss when she pulled away only to be replaced by her tight wet heat as she slid him in.

"I love you Anakin." She said as he felt her squeeze her muscles around him. She released his hands that had slowly been going numb. It was sensation overload as he buried his warm flesh hand in her loose curls and the cool metallic hand tracing her curves. She arched her back as she pumped him, rewarding Anakin with a unhindered view that nearly did him in.

Beads of sweat had collected at his forehead as she never let him go completely over the edge. She brought him precariously close and then stopped, leaning down to kiss him, tracing her hands over his sharp cheekbones. His mind was growing hazy as he strained and barely held the animal back. She continued for a few more moments and then bite her lips impishly.

"Ok Anakin." He looked at her, her eyes smiling. He flipped her over and pounded into her, the beast he had become no longer sensing the world around him.

It was over quickly. His mind exploded, his eyes clenched, and a guttural growl echoed through the room, he faintly caught the piercing scream of her own release but his mind was no longer his own. The eruption from within was so intense it was almost painful. His arms gave out and he sunk into her arms, his face buried in her sweaty neck, both of them panting with exertion.

He heard her speaking, but his brain couldn't make sense of the words. He felt the Force flowing through him with such a power that he knew, at that moment, he could take on Master Yoda and win, if he could move that was. Her one arm was around his waist, gently stroking his back, her other hand buried in his golden curls.

After a few minutes, when he finally regained control of his limbs, he rolled off her, his eyes full of apologies. She pulled him close to her side, kissing the long scar along his eye tenderly. She mourned the disconnection of their bodies, the feeling of him inside her as comforting as his arms around her. His mouth lazily pressed gentle kisses to her neck, behind her ear and down her jaw line.

"You are an amazing woman Angel."

"Mmm, and don't forget it."

"Never." She buried her hands in his hair and gave into the floating feeling.

"Ani, do you need to-" She wanted him to talk to her to tell her how to fix him, but her argument was interrupted by a muffled snore. She rested her cheek against his hair and tenderly brushed her knuckles against his sharp cheekbones. When awake, Anakin's face was so vibrant, so alive, but a rest it held an innocence that would forever remind her of the little boy who was cold in space and saved her home world.

He had been saving her for more than ten years. And cradled to her breast she swore to her goddesses that she would save him. It was time that her Hero was rescued. He risked everything and she selfishly took it all. She took so much from him. His hot breath raced across her fevered shoulder causing a chilling effect. He shifted in his sleep and his mechanical arm reached for her hand in sleep.

She was selfish, and so was the universe. It took so much from this man. He knew nothing of happiness. He had never taken a free breath in his entire life.

"I will give you the galaxy Ani," she whispered as her eyes started to close, "I will lay my life down for you. I swear it." She promised the stars.

Padmé Amidala Skywalker fell asleep conflicted, but happy in the arms of her husband. She slept with the innocence unknowing that the Stars never forget a promise.


End file.
